Alien Decimation List/Xeno Division
NOTE: THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF ALIEN DECIMATION! THE INFO IS OUTDATED, IF YOU WISH TO SEE TODAY'S ALIEN DECIMATION GO HERE! ---- Phases |-|Initial Phase= Phase 1: Hive Fleets spawn from Unstable Wormholes, featuring classic Alien Hives. The singleplayer version has 2 Hives while the co-op version has 3 Hives, all filled with swarms and alien weaponry. More information about the fleets here: Alien Event Targets |-|Intermediate Phase= Phase 2 (and 3*): Hive Fleets continue to spawn from Unstable Wormholes, as well as Reaper and Barrage Hive fleets. The Reaper fleets contain a large number of Alien Reapers which swarm your ships and deal heavy damage if not taken out quickly. Earlier iterations use the first formation with weaker ships at the front; later iterations use the second formation with equally strong ships throughout the entire fleet. On the other hand, the Barrage Hive fleets contain Barrage Hives which deal a ton of damage from long range but are fairly weak once you get close enough. They also have a Stasis Field to slow down the advance of your ships. In later Decimations, classic Harvester Fleets also spawn during this phase, which contain a single classic Alien Harvester, armed with a variety of swarms and weapons, as well as a damaging Surge Core. *: Only applicable for Alien Decimations with 4 phases. More information about the fleets here: Alien Event Targets/Legacy |-|Boss Phase= Phase 3 (4*): Various types of Harvester Fleets spawn from Unstable Wormholes during this phase, including Classic, Reaper and Barrage: the exact type varies from Decimation to Decimation, but all of them feature Alien Harvesters. More information about the fleets here: Alien Event Targets/Legacy *: Only applicable for Alien Decimations with 4 phases. Alien Sector From the 7th Alien Decimation onwards, the Colony 47 Infected Sector is active throughout the event. Level 40-50 Alien Outposts spawn close to the Alien Sector, while the sector itself harbors all levels of Outposts as well as level 70+ Alien Fleets. More information about the outposts here: Alien Event Targets/Legacy Event Details The 3rd-10th Alien Decimations were held during the following dates: Details of each event are shown below. |-|3rd Alien Decimation= 3rd Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS LOOT DROPS |-|4th Alien Decimation= 4th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS |-|5th Alien Decimation= 5th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|6th Alien Decimation= 6th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|7th-8th Alien Decimation= 7th-8th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|9th Alien Decimation= 9th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) |-|10th Alien Decimation= 10th Alien Decimation Prizes Target Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) INTEL PAYOUTS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) LOOT DROPS (CONT.) Trivia *This is the first event to feature several phases. *This is the first sector-wide event. *This is the first event to feature the Alien Harvester. *This event now only features Aliens, as opposed to previous iterations which also featured the Demon Corps. *This 4th Alien Decimation originally didn't have co-op targets. It was added back due to extensive protesting by the community. *The 4th Alien Decimation did not activate for 5 minutes after it supposedly begun, so KIXEYE gave the players an extra hour as well as a 3 hour ship repair discount as compensation. *The 7th Alien Decimation was repeated, so the 8th Decimation is identical to the 7th one. Gallery AD--03-03-17.png|Target payout infograph for the 3rd Alien Decimation. AD--03-23-17.png|Target payout infograph for the 4th Alien Decimation. AD--04-20-17.png|Target payout infograph for the 5th Alien Decimation. AD--05-04-17-p1.png|Target payout infograph for the 6th Alien Decimation. (Page 1) AD--05-04-17-p2.png|Target payout infograph for the 6th Alien Decimation. (Page 2) AD--05-25-17-p1.png|Target payout infographh for the 7th-8th Alien Decimation. (Page 1) AD--05-25-17-p2.png|Target payout infograph for the 7th-8th Alien Decimation. (Page 2) AD--06-22-17-p1.png|Target payout infograph for the 9th Alien Decimation. (Page 1) AD--06-22-17-p2.png|Target payout infograph for the 9th Alien Decimation. (Page 2) AD--06-29-17-p1.png|Target payout infograph for the 10th Alien Decimation. (Page 1) AD--06-29-17-p2.png|Target payout infograph for the 10th Alien Decimation. (Page 2) ---- Category:Recurring Events Category:Removed